Complications
by Msstoryteller100
Summary: Alex and Mitchie have been bickering for awhile now but Alex's doesn't know why. Can she break down her wife to tell her what's wrong? Alex/Mitchie. Flemslash. One-shot


**Author's Note: **Heyy guys! I wrote another quick one-shot for you guys while I'm trying to do break my writer's block from Black Keys :) So enjoy and review please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock

"Ugh! Stupid back." Muttered the 24 raven haired girl. Once again Alex had to spend another sleepless night, camping on the couch. She got off of it and massaged her back the best way she can while making her way to her kitchen.

"Morning mama!" announced the 1 year old little Tommy.

"Morning, kid." She walked towards him and planted a kiss on his head. "Are you all ready for your first day of daycare?"

"Yeah!" Alex smiled. Her little son had such high spirits. She noticed from the corner of eye a brunette placing plates of bacon, eggs, and sausage onto the table. The brunette being the reason why she has being sleeping the couch for the past few months.

"Morning." Alex tried to greet to her wife.

"Good morning." replied the brunette, not even looking in her direction. Alex felt the tension that she has been feeling for the past year. A little after Tommy was born the two has done nothing but argue. Neither or them liked it but everytime one of them would try to apologize, the other would give them a reason not and start another fight all over again. Alex was a little confused from this whole experience. She truely doesn't know how all of this started. Did she do something wrong? Was it her fault? Alex wishes she could ask but Mitchie always looked at her as if she should know what the problem was.

The awkward breakfast was broken when the doorbell rang. Alex rushed to get the door, anything to get away from her uncomfortable spot with her wife.

"Hey Alex!" greeted the 19-year-old neighbor of their's.

"Hey Katy, thanks again for taking Tommy to daycare today." thanked Alex. At the mere mention of her name, Mitchie made her way out of the kitchen with Tommy sitting securely on her hip.

"It's no problem. I had to take my cousin anyways." She replied with a big smile. Unknown to Alex, Katy had a crush on her and some people knew, including Mitchie. When she heard the Alex and Mitchie were continually fighting she thought this was her chances to win over the raven-hair girl. Mitchie's blood was boiling everytime she had to see the younger girl. She hated the way her nieghbor looked at her wife with that dazed look. The same look that she had when she first met Alex. "Hey, why doesn't Tommy come over sometimes for a play date. He and Summer are really great friends." suggested Katy. It took everything in Mitchie's temper to not go over there and hit her square in the face. How dare she hit on a married women infront of her wife!

"Yeah that sounds great." replied Alex. She knew Tommy had a little crush on Summer so why not get them together? "How about tonight?"

"Tonight would be perfect!" Katy's excited obviously showing.

"Great. I guess when you pick them up, you guys can go straight to your house and I'll pick Tommy up after work."

"Yeah that sounds perf-...Wait ,what?" This was not what Katy wanted. She wanted to have a playdate with Alex not little children. Mitchie was trying to hard to not laugh but she couldn't help a snicker pass her lips as she drops Tommy to the floor so he can join Summer by the door. Alex didn't hear the snicker but Katy did.

"It really great of you to do this. So I'll pick him at 7?" asked Alex. Alex had no attraction towards her at all. Her eyes are only on the girl that she fell in love with in high school. Not one person could replace her. No matter the fighting, she could never feel the same way about other like she does for Mitchie.

"Yeah, okay. Well better get going. Bye." Katy left quickly, cursing herself for not being more specific and took the two bubbly kids with her. Alex turns around and makes eye contact with her wife. This was the first time they were left alone home without Tommy. Mitchie turns away and makes her way back to the kitchen to start washing the dishes, leaving Alex with her thoughts.

Alex soon followed after her and decided it would be a nice gester to help her true love with the dishes. Maybe today can finally be the day that all of the fighting is forgotten and they can be a happy family again. She thought that everyday was going to be a new chance and didn't think any different than today. All she knows is that if Mitchie is still here then she has a chance to get her back.

"You want some help?" asked Alex, cautionly.

"No." Mitchie replied, with no emotion. Her back was facing Alex as she continues to do the dishes, if she had turned around then maybe she could have seen the hurt in her wife's eyes. Alex didn't want to take no for an answer so she decided to get the empty plates off the tables, if she walked away then she knew that she would regret it in a heartbeat. Alex began to pile up dishes and gentle placed a glass on top, which was a wrong move. The glass suddenly slided off of the pile of plates and came crashing down on the floor, causing broken glass to scatter. Mitchie jumped from the noise and turned around just in time to see Alex bending over and try to pick up the broken pieces of glasses.

"Alex, be carefu-" before Mitchie could finish her sentence, Alex shot up off the floor and shaked her hand out of pain. She just cut the inside of her hand from a piece of glass. Mitchie's wife instincts kicked in automatically and grabbed the first aid kit from a drawer. She carefully made her way towards Alex and grabbed her hand and started to blow on the cut. Seeing how deep it was, she reached into the kit and pulled out alochol whips and some gauze. "This is going to sting a little." warned Mitchie as she started to glide the whip gently across the cut. Alex hissed is pain but it soon went away when Mitchie's warm breathe once again hit the injury. After some cleaning and painful little screams from Alex's mouth, Mitchie finally was able to wrap Alex's hand up in gauze.

"God can you be anymore crazy! It's glasses Alex! Sharp glass that can easily cut you skin..." Mitchie continue to ramble on and on but Alex didn't pay much attention. She just realized something. For the first time, in a while, Mitchie showed that she cared about Alex. She didn't even hestitate to help heal Alex's wound. That was enough for Alex to know that she still has some hope left for their marriage. She also realized that her body was mere inches away from her true love, the closes they have been in a while. Alex thought that she would never get a chance like this again so she took it and started to move closer to Mitchie.

"...you can't just pick broken glass up like it's-...what are you doing?" Mitchie asked, putting her rambling to a stop. Alex took her undamage hand and brought it to her wife's cheek. Mitchie tried to pull away but she couldn't, it's has been way to long since they have been this close together. Their noses were gently each others, and Mitchie had to fight to keep her eyes open. Without a warning Alex smashed her lips into the brunette's, surprising both of them.

Mitchie was shocked by the sudden affection but didn't realize that she was already kissing back. It was too late to turn back from it now that Alex's sweet taste has touched her lips. Both hearts started to beat rapidly from not having this much affection for so long. Alex's hand moved the brunette's cheek to her waist, her gauzed hand was soon hold onto her waist too. Mitchie's arm glided their way around the Alex's neck and her fingers got lost in the short raven-hair. Just like old times. It wasn't until Alex's hand started to peak their way under Mitchie's shirt that the former actress came back to reality. She pulled away from Alex and put a good distance between them.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex, when she saw confusion in Mitchie's eyes.

"You can't expect for me to just run back into your arms just because you hurt youself! It doesn't work that way!" Mitchie stated, angry more at herself for easily failing into the trap. Once again a sweet moment is ruined and a cage battle is soon to begin.

"Then tell me how it works Mitchie!" Alex was sick and tired of this. They both know that the only reason they truely haven't blown up in each other's faces is because of Tommy. They didn't want to yell in front of him. Considering he wasn't home, Alex thought it was the perfect moment to find out what the real problem is behind all of this. "Mitchie every single time I take one step forward, you take ten steps back! What is so wrong for me to want to touch my wife!"

"Oh it always comes back to that, doesn't it? Sex isn't everything Alex!" Mitchie screamed, she felt exactly as frustrated.

"I'm not talking about sex! We would always hold hands, or your head would be on my shoulder, or I would run my fingers through your hair. It's like every time I try to show my affection to you, you just pull away!" Alex shouted back, as Mitchie remained silent. Which Alex couldn't stand because that would mean that Mitchie was thinking and she didn't like the idea of that. Actually it's scaring her to death. What could she be thinking about? Is she thinking about leaving her? Would she? Maybe that's what all the fighting is about. Mitchie was justs to afraid to tell Alex that she doesn't want to be with her anymore. Alex shallowed the big lump in her throat at the thought of that and decided to say what she thought what Mitchie wanted to hear. "Look Mitchie I get it."

"Get what?" Mitchie asked. Alex bowed her head trying to pull back the tears that threaten to fall before facing Mitchie again.

"That...if you don't love me anymore, can you please just tell me now so I don't waste anymore of your time."

"What!"

"I just want to know one thing. Was it me? I mean did I do something so bad that it made you stop loving me?" Alex painfully questioned. Mitchie was in complete shock. Stop loving her! Mitchie would never in centuries think of loving someone else other than Alex. She was her best friend, her true love, her other half.

"No, Alex, it's not that! I do still love you! I always have and always will!" Mitchie quickly said.

"Then what?" Alex couldn't hold back the tears now. "What happen to us that was so bad that I thought the women I married didn't love me anymore?" Mitchie knew the answer to that question and decided that it was time for her to push aside her fear and tell Alex the truth but she's scared of what her wife might think after she tells her.

"I think I know."

"Please tell me." Alex begged. Mitchie looked down at her feet and started to shuffle nervously. Alex noticed and realized that whatever Mitchie wanted to tell her must be important if it's making her nervous around her. Mitchie is never nervous around Alex. "Mitch. You can tell me anything." Alex reasured her. Mitchie finally looked up and nodded her head from her wife's faith.

"I think this all started after Tommy was born. That's when I started to pull away from you." Mitchie admitted guilty, which lead to Alex's confusion. Tommy? What does he have to do with all of their problems? And pulling away? Why?

"Why did you pull away Mitchie?"

"Because everything changed after I gave birth to Tommy. I...I changed." Mitchie's eye once again averted to the ground. Alex stepped in and in the most caring way, moved Mitchie's chin so they're eyes could meet.

"It's okay. You can trust me." Alex didn't know what her wife was talking about but she know that it must be very painful for Mitchie to say. "What was so important about you that changed that it made you push me away?"

"My body." Mitchie shamefully whispered.

"Your body?" Alex repeated again, confusely. She didn't get it at first but then a light bulb finally goes off in her head. "Mitchie...Do you think that I have an issue with your body after you gave birth to our son?" She questioned her wife. Mitchie didn't reply, her eyes stayed glued to the ground trying to hold back tears of shame. "Do you really think that I'm that shallow?" Mitchie's head shot up at the question.

"No! I would never think that!..." Mitchie said. Alex saw the hurt in her wife's eyes and realized that she just told her that she could trust her and she ends up getting a little angry at her.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Alex apologized. She come closer to her lover and hestiantly placed her arms around her waist. Feeling the warmth that she hasn't felt in forever. "You can trust me and tell me anything." she promised. Mitchie nodded her head and placed her hands on Alex's shoulder, leaning her forehead against her's.

"You work with all of these beautiful, young singers when you go to work at the studio. It never really bothered me before but after giving birth, my body didn't stay the same. Even if I got rid of the baby weight. I just...don't want you to go to work and see perfection and come home to me and be disappointed." Mitchie whispered. Alex had to keep herself from crying, now knowing how horrible her girl has been feeling for the past few years.

"Hey, look at me." Alex tilted Mitchie's head up to meet her eyes. "Your the only perfection for me."

"Even when you come home and I have baby food all over me?" Mitchie whimpered.

"Even then." Alex chuckled. "I am willing to tell you everyday how beautiful you truely are and how much you mean to me if that's what takes for you to believe in yourself that you are absoutely breathtaking."

"You would?"

"Yeah."

"So you would never leave me for Katy or some other skank?" Mitchie asked weakily. Alex wanted to laugh at her wife's choice of words but the neighbor's named confused her.

"Katy? What are you talking about?"

"How do you not notice the way she hits on you? She didn't want to have a playdate with Tommy and Summer. She wanted one with you." Mitchie angerily said, fuming from the thought of someone trying to steal Alex away from her. Alex's laughter brought her out of that anger. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just...I feel the same way when the food boy hits on you. Why else do you think I go with you when you go grocery shopping?" Mitchie always did wondered why Alex would drag herself shopping with her. She hated shopping, especially grocery shopping. "Besides, I only want playdates with you." Mitchie blushed at her answer as Alex giggled from her reaction.

"I feel so stupid." Mitchie said, shaking her head.

"You're not. You were just scared to tell me but now you did. That just shows how brave you become." Alex told, as her grip protectively became more tighter and connected their foreheads together. "You're beautiful. Everytime you look in a mirror and feel uncomfortable just remember the fact that you have someone who loves you no matter what you look like or what you wear." After Alex little speech, Mitchie couldn't help but connect their lips together. A silent 'thank you' was passed through the kiss and was taken by kissing back. Tongues were soon fighting against each other and hands were rapidly moved around each other's body. Before things got to out of control, Alex forced her lips away from the brunette and placed her hands back on her waist.

"We can't make the same mistake again Mitchie," Alex stated. "I don't want us to rush this. We have our entire lives to do whatever we want and I want nothing more than to spend most of the time making love to you but we can't do that. If we go fast it will ruin everything."

"You're right. We'll go slow." Mitchie nodded. Alex smiled and then planted a sweet kiss on her wife's lips.

"But...that doesn't mean we can't have fun." Alex saided, with a devious smile.

"I thought we were going to wait?"

"Oh we are but the fun is mostly for you. Just wait until 7 and you'll be happy to know what I have planned."

* * *

"Alex! I thought you were never doing to show up." said the peppy voice of Katy as Alex came into the house to pick up Tommy.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I got a little tied up." Alex told as she enters the living room.

"Oh it's no problem. As long as your here, it's fine." Katy replied with a cheeky smile. Alex smiled back but soon brought her attention to a certain little boy who ran into the room and is now hiding behind her leg.

"I found you Tommy!" shouted the young little Summer as she locates the hiding spot of her best friend.

"Oh Man! Mama you're not a good hiding spot!" Tommy complained his mother. Alex laughted at his comment and picked him to place on her hip.

"I'll try better next time. Now tell Summer goodbye because it's time to go." Tommy pouted at Alex's request but gave a small 'bye' and wave to Summer.

"Oh Alex, you don't have to go yet! I'm sure Summer would love for Tommy to stay alittle while longer. We can do something together while they play." Katy encouraged.

"Oh I wish I could but-..."

"Babe?" All heads turns toward the door when a certain brunette enters through it. "I've been waiting in the car forever." Mitchie headed straight towards her two most favorite people, ignoring Katy on the way. She planted a little kiss on Tommy's cheek and a peck on Alex's lips. Katy was trying so hard not to drop her jaw from shock. What happened to all of the fighting going on between?

"Sorry, honey. Katy wanted for Tommy to stay longer but I was going to tell that we couldn't because me and you are taking our little man to the zoo tomorrow." Alex explained as Tommy begins to bounce around in Alex's arms.

"The Zoo! Really?" Tommy asked.

"Of course. Summer can come too." Mitchie included, Summer broke out into excitement as well. "As long as it's fine with Katy?" They all turn to the younger women and waited for an answer.

"Uh, y-yeah. N-no problem." Katy was still to shocked from all of this.

"Why don't you get your stuff, kid and then we can all go out for dinner." Alex said to her only son. He gladly nodded his head as he was brought down and he and Summer raced to her room to get his belongs.

"So, uh, I see you t-two are getting a-along well." Seriously, what happened? They have been fighting for months and suddenly their calling each other pet names and giving each other kisses!

"Yeah. We worked everything out." Mitchie beamed, grabbing Alex's hand and interwine their fingers. "We should actually be thank you. I mean if you hadn't volunteer to taken care of Tommy then we would have never really talked about our fighting."

"And we would never have fixed it." Alex helped finished her off, kissing her on the cheek as well which caused both of them to form smiles. Katy, on the other hand, was not smiling. She just ruined her chances with the raven-hair girl but I guess that's just destiny saying that Alex wasn't meant for her. She was meant for Mitchie and Mitchie only.

"I'll go help Tommy with his stuff." told Katy, which she highly doubt the two love-birds heard considering thier eyes were only glued onto each other. She left the room anyways.

"I love you Alex Russo-Torres." said the brunette as she wraps her arms securely around her wife's neck.

"I love you too Michelle Torres-Russo." replied Alex as her arms grip her waist.

"Ugh, do you have to say my full first name? It's such a mood killer." mentioned Mitchie as she moved closers.

"Well I happen to love it. Just like how I love everything else about you." Mitchie couldn't take it anymore. Her lover's sweet words pushed her over the edge and her lips came crashing down on Alex's lips. How could she have ever doubted that someone as great as her best friend would think anyless of her because of baby weight? Who knows. This was just another test of trust and Alex has truly passed.

"Mommy and Mama sitting in a tree! K-i-...uh, ssing!" cheered young Tommy. Both mothers pulled away from each other's lips and giggled at their son's little chant. Everything was perfect. Their family is perfect. Their lives are perfect and so are their wives.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
